


Кружа по миру сквозь скуку и боль

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Politics, Power Play, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Армия эльфов приходит и привозит с собой провиант, так необходимый Эсгароту. Трандуилу хочется политических игр, Бургомистр пьян, а Бард хочет одного: чтобы от него наконец отстали, благодарю покорно!</p>
<p>50% политики, 50% порно. 100% чистой политической игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кружа по миру сквозь скуку и боль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zigzag our way through the boredom and pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151002) by [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/pseuds/TobermorianSass). 



> Примечание автора: Персонажи настолько близки к канонным, насколько возможно. Несколько более вольно изображен Трандуил, потому что мне очень нравится представлять его как мудрого, но любящего политические игры.
> 
> \---  
> Примечание переводчика: переведено на Фандомную Битву-2014.
> 
> Огромная благодарность бете и специалисту по вычесыванию переводов Werekat *__*

Когда последние отряды армии лесных эльфов вошли в лагерь жителей Озерного города, была уже поздняя ночь. Бард знал, что должен бы испытывать благодарность или нечто похожее, но чувствовал одно лишь глухое недовольство и тупую боль потерь. От озера все еще шел пар, и каждую ночь на лагерь опускался густой туман, постоянно напоминая о прилетевшем с севера драконе. Эсгарот лежал в дымящихся руинах; после налета дракона Бард потерял и дом, и средства к существованию. За одну ночь он превратился в героя, и теперь люди ждут, что он поведет их, но принять это сразу невозможно. Капризы судьбы, изменения во власти, запах дыма, и огонь, и смерть, и немочь, выступающие ребра и огромные, полные отчаяния глаза, смотрящие на него отовсюду — всего просто слишком много. Может, Бард и в самом деле из рода Гириона из Дейла, но он простой стражник и привык ждать худшего, а не вселять в людей надежду.

Эльфы принесли с собой провиант, снаряжение и надежду — все то, чего в лагере отчаянно недоставало. Все то, чего Бард не мог дать этому сломленному народу, так отчаянно надеющемуся получить от него хоть что-то. Однако нелегкий жизненный путь подсказывал ему, что эльфы принесли отнюдь не только помощь, но и обещание войны и саму войну. Сломленным людям Озерного города не достанется легкого мира. Пойдут эльфы — и пойдут люди, потому что того хочет Лесной король. Они будут идти в бой за боем ради того, чтобы Лесной король смог заполучить свои драгоценные камни. Такую цену они заплатят за полученную помощь. Таков мир, где сильные требуют платы от слабых.

И пока Бургомистр засел в своем шатре, глубже и глубже утопая в своих бокалах, вести переговоры с надменным Королем эльфов придется Барду.  
И с той самой болью от потерь и глухим недовольством от того, что его люди будут всего лишь пешками в игре за какие-то милые безделушки — но и с определенной долей опасения, — Бард зашел в шатер Лесного короля, собираясь ради своих людей сделать все возможное и невозможное.

Лесного короля Бард представлял себе в подробностях. Дикая тварь из диких лесов Лихолесья — гибкая и опасная. Полная тщеславия и первобытной ярости. Андрогинная, какими бывают только эльфы. Темпераментная.  
Именно таким Лесной король и оказался.

Холодные серо-голубые глаза; по мнению Барда, почти неестественные. Заостренный подбородок, светлые волосы, самоуверенность, как у изнеженного кота богатых хозяев. Лицо без возраста, юное и старое одновременно.

Привлекательный, предательски добавил тонкий внутренний голосок, и Бард мгновенно прогнал эту мысль. Для таких мыслей есть свое место и время — но заключение договоров точно для них не годится.

Впрочем, заключение договоров не годится и для принятия горячей ванны. Ей-Эру, Король эльфов играет нечестно — уж очень хорошо Бард понимает, что тот сидит в воде _обнаженный_.

Совершенно неожиданный ход. И ужасно нечестный. Но, возможно, удачный.

Это совсем не его, простого стражника, дело — сомневаться в деяниях королей и высшей власти, но он твердо уверен, что договоры — это серьезные дела, обсуждать которые следует за столом. Все участвующие стороны должны быть полностью одеты. Никаких горячих ванн.

И вообще, горячая ванна никак не дает Барду сосредоточиться на важном. Горячая ванна. Посреди ничего, посреди разрушенного драконом города. Бард не может не восхититься такой наглостью.

( _Его горло, блестящее от пота._ )

Лесной король изящно приподнял бровь:  
— Ты не Бургомистр.  
— Нет, о Король, не Бургомистр, — ответил Бард, хотя и знал, что ответ от него не требовался. А про себя удивился невозмутимости Короля эльфов — словно Бард и не застал его в столь интимный момент.  
— Тогда ты, должно быть, Бард-Лучник, — эльф слегка наклонил голову.  
— К вашим услугам, — поклонился Бард.

Короля эльфов это не впечатлило, и он пренебрежительно махнул рукой:

— Мне нужен Бургомистр Озерного города.

_Насмешка? Оскорбление?_ Король эльфов не произнес этих слов, но Бард понял, что должен ответить.

— Бургомистр передает свои извинения; он сейчас не может…  
— Я и так знаю, что бургомистр не может.

Бард не может не следить зачарованно за легкими движениями короля: каждый едва уловимый жест тщательно спланирован и выполнен, неся в себе мириады разных значений. Жесты поэтичны, что нервирует — ведь Бард не знает ни поэтики, ни тонкостей политических танцев. Он всего лишь простой стражник с непомерно развитым чувством ответственности за свой народ. Он не знает этого танца, никогда не учился ему, но должен танцевать, потому что убил дракона и теперь люди надеются на него.

( _И с каких это пор простой лучник правит разбитым народом?_ )

— Скажи мне, Бард, — и опять легкий поворот головы, едва заметный наклон; король медленно прикрыл глаза и открыл их вновь, — разве это общепринятая практика у советников Озерного города — присылать на переговоры с королями вместо себя простых стражников?

Бард вздрогнул и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, Трандуил отрезал:

— Ты здесь по выбору народа. — Он наклонился вперед в ванне. — Правитель без правления, Бард Эсгаротский. — Он откинулся назад и — Бард уверен — усмехнулся, хотя его губы почти не двигались, и ухмылка была видна только по победно сияющим глазам.

Но и Бард может играть на этом поле, каким бы оно ни было, хотя игра вполне может стоить ему головы. Трандуил ступил на опасную землю — и может ступать безнаказанно, ведь у него есть корона. Но Бард — Бард должен придержать язык и быть благоразумным.

— Я служу Бургомистру, — ответил он спокойно.  
— Разумеется, — на мгновение губы Лесного короля тронула улыбка, — Бард-Лучник не король. Народ ведет, а он только следует за ним.

Бард прищурился.

— Но там, где я нужен больше всего, о Король, я веду, — ответил он холодно.  
— Когда зовет долг, то всякий может вести, — парировал эльф и остановил на нем взгляд светло-голубых глаз. — Но человек, могущий противостоять зову золота и помнить о драконе, когда его люди требуют, чтобы обещанное богатство упало им в руки… — он приподнял брови и слегка наклонил голову. — Это выдает редкую породу.

Бард стиснул зубы, тщетно пытаясь смолчать:

— Редкую также и среди эльфов, как я слышал.

Есть предел его благоразумию. К тому же, Бард никогда не славился умением держать язык за зубами.

На миг Король эльфов заколебался, решая, счесть ли грубость — забавной. Но колебание быстро прошло, и Трандуил вдруг стал смертельно серьезен. А Бард тотчас осознал, насколько глупо было дерзить кому-то столь непостоянному в темпераменте, как Король Лихолесья. Барду говорили, что лесные эльфы дики. Непредсказуемо порывисты. Непохожи на своих родичей; менее мудры, более безрассудны, _более опасны_.

— У тебя острый ум, Бард Эсгаротский, — сказал Трандуил. — Острый ум, но не хватает здравого смысла, — он быстро окинул взглядом Барда и снова посмотрел прямо ему в лицо. — Человек более здравый, хоть и с менее острым умом, потрудился бы принять ванну, прежде чем являться к Лесному королю.

Бард угрюмо улыбнулся:

— Не похоже, чтобы вы внимали собственной мудрости, о Король.  
— О, но ты же не король, не так ли, Бард Эсгаротский? — Трандуил устроился в ванне поудобнее. — Ты всего лишь человек из народа, как ты не устаешь повторять. — Пауза. — Скажи мне, человек из народа, — на губах Трандуила заиграла улыбка, — покупаешь ли ты свой хлеб остроумием и мрачными пророчествами? Признают ли люди такую эфемерную плату?  
— Я всегда сам зарабатывал на жизнь, о Король.  
— Я говорю не о _твоем_ заработке.  
— Люди Озерного города в долгу перед вами за вашу помощь, — осторожно начал Бард, — и мы возвратим долг, когда придет время.  
— Добрыми словами?  
— Золотом, — ответил Бард сквозь зубы.

Трандуил наклонил голову.

— Полагаю, что люди погонят тебя взашей, если ты отдашь их золото, — мягко заметил он.  
— Это не их решение, — Бард пожал плечами, — а я принадлежу самому себе. Как я уже говорил, я служу там, где нужен более всего. Скажите, что бы вы сделали, будь вы на моем месте, о Король?  
— Пожалуй, сначала принял бы ванну, — Трандуил откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза. — Ты слишком мрачен и слишком резок, Бард Эсгаротский. Ванна очень бы тебе помогла.  
— Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы меня распекали, будто провинившегося ребенка, о Король, — с усилием ответил Бард. — Я пришел, чтобы обсудить договор. На равных, как представитель Бургомистра.  
— Тебе многому нужно научиться, Бард, прежде чем ты сможешь стать Владыкой Дейла, — голос Трандуила мягок.  
— Владыкой Дейла? — Бард затаил дыхание. Трандуилу неоткуда знать эту маленькую опасную подробность.  
— Я знал Гириона, — Трандуил на мгновение позволил себе усмехнуться, и черты его лица смягчились. — Ты похож на него.

_Ну конечно_. Эльфы со своими по-дурацки долгими жизнями.

— Гирион был моим предком, — осторожно ответил Бард. — Но во многих жителях Озерного города течет его кровь — и все же вы говорите так, словно не сомневаетесь, что я стану правителем.

Трандуил посмотрел на него с жалостью:  
— Присоединяйся ко мне, и я объясню, почему…  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — твердо перебил его Бард. — Дейл лежит в руинах. Там нечем править — и, главное, _я не владыка. Я не король_.

Если бы эльфы закатывали глаза, Трандуил непременно бы это сделал.

— От этого разговора у меня шея болит, — пожаловался он вместо этого.  
— Тогда продолжим позднее? — произнес Бард. — Раз я, кажется, мешаю вам принимать ванну.

Трандуил приподнял обе брови; у Барда на лице не дрогнул ни мускул. Но эльф все смотрел ему в лицо, и Бард сквозь зубы произнес:  
— Извините. Это было грубо с моей стороны.

Томным взмахом руки ему было приказано не беспокоиться.

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Вспылил, бывает. Тебе бы очень помогла горячая ванна. Расслабляет мускулы, — он сделал паузу и подчеркнуто добавил: — Очищает разум.

Бард хмуро посмотрел на эльфийского короля. Он был уверен, что тот вполне сознательно _провоцировал_ его.

( _Сидит здесь, покрытый паром и потом, вода плещет о его грудь._ )

— Давайте же, сэр Лучник, — Трандуил улыбнулся ( _глаза как у хищника_ ). — Здесь достаточно места для двоих.

Вот тебе и раз! Должен ли он раздеться перед Королем эльфов? Это что, часть подписания договора? Может, король просто смеется над ним?

На этот раз Трандуил все-таки закатил глаза:

— Уверяю тебя, я не прячу в ванне кинжал, если тебя волнует именно это.

Не это, но Бард решил промолчать. Даже он понимал, что стоит держать язык за зубами по поводу маленькой проблемы, возникшей минут пять назад.

Бард вымученно улыбнулся, сделал вдох — и начал развязывать шнурки своей кожаной куртки. Если о проблеме не думать, авось рассосется сама по себе.

Все это очень обескураживало. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось раздеваться перед мужчиной, не говоря уже об эльфах. Облегчиться за борт баржи — это одно. Раздеваться, чтобы принять ванну, — совсем другое, как он успел обнаружить. Особенно когда упомянутый эльфийский король не собирается отводить глаз, а вместо этого водит взглядом по груди Барда, когда тот снимает рубаху. Бард отчетливо чувствует сосредоточенный взгляд голубых глаз, прямо пожирающий — другого слова и подобрать нельзя, решает Бард, потому что эльфийский король точно не собирается отводить взгляд.

Теперь он перешел к штанам. Живот сводило и скручивало — да что там, руки тряслись! — и его мозг — совершенно предательски, по мнению Барда, — продолжил эту мысль: _трясутся, как перед первой брачной ночью_.

А это еще откуда вылезло?

( _Голубые глаза. Пронизывающие. На шее блестит пот. Вода плещет о грудь._ )

Он успокоил себя и наконец принялся за брюки. Внутренности в животе завязываются узлом, руки холодные и потные. И эльфийский король _не. Собирается. Отводить. Взгляд_.

Бард закрыл глаза и молча помолился всем Валар — и Эру на всякий случай — о том, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось. Он отвернулся, прежде чем снять штаны, но это не избавило его от ощущения, что он выставлен напоказ, вывернут наизнанку перед этим странным эльфом с пронизывающими серо-голубыми глазами; что он как открытая книга, которую можно не торопясь читать. Хотя Бард все еще не голый, да и роящиеся в его голове мысли Трандуилу не видны.

( _Пот. Шея. Ключицы._ )

Он тайком прижал запястье к своему полувставшему члену, надеясь, что Валар достаточно милосердны и эльфийский король этого не заметит.

Губы Трандуила слегка дернулись вверх, когда Бард ступил в ванну, но к тому моменту, когда он поднял взгляд, король был совершенно серьезен.

— Вернемся к нашему разговору, — начал Трандуил, когда Бард устроился в ванне. — Разрушенный город можно отстроить, Бард Эсгаротский, и теперь, когда дракон убит, в этой горе почти нечего бояться. Придет время, и ты научишься терпению и, возможно, придерживать язык, а затем, может статься, обнаружишь, что управлять — это по тебе.

Бард проигнорировал подколку о манерах.

— Зачем вам восстановленный Дейл? — вместо этого спросил он. — Надеетесь распоряжаться оставшимися после дракона сокровищами как пожелаете?

Трандуил посмотрел на него неодобрительно:  
— Меня мало волнует золото, иначе мы бы давно могли сразиться с драконом сами. Нет, золото меня не прельщает. Я ищу нечто другое.

На это Бард приподнял брови. Страсть эльфийского короля к драгоценным камням была хорошо известна даже среди Эсгаротского сброда.

— То, что Смауг украл у нас, — продолжил Трандуил спокойно, не обратив на жест Барда внимания, — как и гномы. Я собираюсь забрать то, что было украдено и умножило награбленное червя.  
— Вы ожидаете, что мы вам в этом поможем? — раздраженно спросил Бард. — Я не стану на колени, чтобы…

Трандуил подался вперед, прижал тонкий палец к его губам.

— Я не прошу преклонять колени, — голос Трандуила был таким тихим, что Барду пришлось изо всех сил напрячь слух. — Я хочу увидеть Дейл, возрожденный в прежней славе, — он сделал паузу, и Бард задержал дыхание, зная, какие слова последуют, и опасаясь их, — и тебя, Властитель Дейла, последний из рода Гириона.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы меня убили? — прошипел Бард. — Бургомистр и так меня недолюбливает, а уж если услышит…  
— Мы оба знаем, что представляет собой Бургомистр, — успокаивающе произнес Трандуил. — Дай ему золото, и он сбежит, пораженный драконьей болезнью, а ты сможешь взять то, что по праву принадлежит тебе. В Эреборе много золота, принадлежащего людям Дейла. Подумай о своем народе. Ты можешь помочь ему, Бард Эсгаротский, если таков будет твой выбор.

Бард прикусил губу. Золото, конечно, помогло бы. Цена, назначенная эльфийским королем, была гораздо ниже, чем он ожидал, — и гораздо выше. Он прольет кровь своих людей в обмен на власть, золото и гибель республики. Он сделает это, потому что эльфийский властитель соблазнил его разговором о благе народа.

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы объединили силы, и мои люди пошли на смерть рядом с вашими, — ровно сказал он.  
— На смерть? — смешливо спросил Трандуил. — Не так давно там было только тринадцать гномов.  
— Тринадцать гномов, у которых родственники и друзья в Железных горах, — сухо ответил Бард. — Тринадцать гномов охраняют только вход. Они нанесут немалый урон.  
— Они будут измотанными и оголодавшими — если зверь еще не убил их.

Бард прижал запястья к глазам:  
— У нас нет сведений, что их уже нет в живых. Да и я не вправе посылать людей на войну.  
— Тогда ты должен позволить мне пойти с моим народом, — ответил Трандуил. — Часть армии останется здесь и поможет отстроить город.

Бард склонил голову:

— Мы заплатим золотом за привезенное вами продовольствие и снаряжение.  
— Золотом? — переспросил Трандуил. — Вы возьмете наши монеты и вернете их нам, притворившись, что они были вашими?  
— У нас нет драгоценностей, чтобы заплатить вам, — ответил Бард, вена у него на лбу опасно запульсировала. — Наше золото — все, что мы можем предложить.  
— Ты имеешь в виду _наше_ золото, — Трандуил на мгновение замолчал. — Выступи со мной, — продолжил он, и стало ясно, что игра закончилась. Трандуил был смертельно серьезен. — Верни то, что принадлежит тебе, и я аннулирую ваши долги.  
— Нет, — Бард покачал головой.

Трандуил нахмурился:  
— У тебя нет ничего, что могло бы меня заинтересовать. Не надейся убедить меня в обратном. Я тебя не прошу — я не возьму в оплату свои же монеты, — без предупреждения он подался вперед и оказался практически нос к носу с Бардом. — Если не ошибаюсь, тут только что были Трандуил, сын Орофера, Король Лихолесья, и Бард, простой стражник. Я твой правитель, твой _король_ , и ты _будешь_ делать то, что я скажу.

( _Глаза. Голубые. Дыхание. Теплое. Губы._ )

Это едва уловимое, но болезненное вторжение в личное пространство обескураживает Барда, приводит его в замешательство. Король не просто чересчур близок — он медленно разрушает защиты Барда: его сбивают с толку, смущают, им играют. И если Трандуил придвинется еще ближе, то поймет: у Барда есть небольшая проблема из-за совершенно обыденных воспоминаний о первой брачной ночи. Проблема, не имеющая никакого отношения к Лесному королю, грозному и манящему.

( _Ключицы. Влажные._ )

Теперь Бард уверен, что договоры подписываются совершенно не так.

— Вы ошибаетесь, о Король, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. — Я признаю правителей, которые доказали свою состоятельность.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я твой подданный? — тихо и опасно произнес Трандуил. Бард улучил мгновение, чтобы поблагодарить Валар: у Трандуила под рукой не оказалось кинжала, иначе Бард был бы уже мертв.

Но нет, этот голос. От этого голоса по спине бегут мурашки, и мышцы Барда сводит приятной судорогой в ответ, хотя все в нем кричит: вылезай, убирайся побыстрее, пока не стало еще хуже.

И все же, несмотря на все предупреждения внутреннего голоса, у Барда вылетает:

— Равный мне. Не правитель.

Плечи Трандуила дрожат от плохо подавляемой ярости. «Ну, вот и все», — мелькает в голове у Барда, когда он видит, как чередуются выражения на лице эльфийского короля и как наконец сквозь них проступает гнев на дерзость простого стражника.

Но пока Бард наблюдает за сменой эмоций в серо-голубых глазах, он упускает момент, когда рука короля ныряет под воду. Трандуил трогает его через ткань, и Бард хватает ртом воздух, непроизвольно подаваясь бедрами вперед.

— Я твой король, — шепчет Трандуил ему в ухо, прижав теплое гибкое тело к телу Барда. — Лучше тебя, _во всех смыслах_. — Его нос... нет, губы касаются уха Барда, и Трандуил выдыхает: — Да, Бард? — пробравшись рукой в исподнее Барда и огладив член по всей длине.

Бард отчаянно пытался найти слова, что оградили бы от захлестнувших с головой ощущений, но ему удалось только застонать в ответ.

— Я, — загнанно дышит он, — я… я…  
— Да, Бард? — Трандуил трется о него бедрами, и Бард опять стонет — от длинного, тягучего прикосновения, от того, как хорошо сложен Трандуил, какой он теплый и тяжелый.  
— Нет, — наконец выдавливает Бард, едва осознавая, что он говорит. — Будь вы лучше меня, то не воспользовались бы моей слабостью.

Он сдается надоедливому маленькому голоску, скребущемуся на краю сознания, голоску, который тихо нашептывал, что эльфийский король сидит обнаженный в горячей ванне, что пусть это совершенно непристойно — но, пожалуй, возбуждает. Бард подается вперед и прижимает губы к губам Трандуила, ясно осознавая, что только что переступил черту, едва ли не запретную.

Трандуил замирает, и на мгновение Барду кажется, что, возможно, он выиграл это — чем бы _это_ ни было. На мгновение сценарий ломается, и эльфийский король в растерянности.

В растерянности — но потом Трандуил отвечает на поцелуй, властно и почти яростно, и, Эру всевышний, если это — _проигрыш_ , то Бард совсем не против, пусть даже во рту привкус меди. Потому что, святые небеса, Трандуил водит языком по губам Барда, пока он, наконец, не открывает рот. Барда еще никогда не целовали так: так настойчиво, с языком, проникающим в рот и обвивающим его язык.

_О…_

Трандуил отстраняется:  
— Слишком плохо скрываешь уловки, — шепчет он Барду в ухо и проводит языком по скуле, — такую любой эльфенок сразу разгадает.

Трандуил жадно целует шею Барда сверху вниз, и тот дрожит от прикосновений эльфа к грубой загорелой коже.

— Уловки? — хрипло спрашивает Бард, проводя ладонью по груди Трандуила ( _Такая упругая и подтянутая кожа. Так хорошо натренированные мышцы._ ). — Это не уловки, мастер эльф.

Он берет член Трандуила в руку и гладит по всей длине, не отводя взгляда от лица эльфа. Бард чувствует, как член в его руке мгновенно твердеет, чувствует, как бьется жилка, когда на одно мгновение — одно короткое мгновение — Трандуил закрывает глаза.

Движения эльфа слишком быстры, чтобы Бард успел защититься. В один миг эльфийский король прижимает его запястья к бортикам ванны. Зрачки широкие, глаза потемнели от желания.

— Тогда ложь, — шепчет Трандуил. — Ложь и уловки. Так смертные ведут дела?

Бард не успевает ничего возразить на это несправедливое обвинение. Трандуил трется бедрами о его бедра, и, _всемогущие Валар_ , Бард никогда не испытывал такого сильного и жгучего наслаждения. Даже горячая, жаркая теснота первой брачной ночи не может сравниться с этим; этой потерей контроля, этим чувством беспомощности, смесью ужаса, смущения и возбуждения, этими ощущениями, когда твердый член Трандуила трется о его собственную возбужденную плоть.

— Н-н-н, — красноречиво вырывается у него, и он пробует снова: — Не — _ах_. —Трандуил снова опускается на него. — Не ложь, — шепчет Бард, отпуская свою гордость и все мысли о договоре, который он должен был подписать, и отчаянно толкается бедрами в короля, пытаясь соприкоснуться как можно плотнее, найти точку опоры.

Теперь они молчат. Молчат, когда Трандуил снимает с Барда исподнее и упирается членом ему в живот. Молчат, когда Бард отчаянно впивается пальцами в бедра Трандуила, оставляя отметки, а эльф трется об него всем телом. Молчат, когда длинными сильными пальцами Трандуил хватается за спину Барда, когда тот выгибается навстречу. Молчат, когда Бард дышит в шею Трандуила, прижимается к нему, а вокруг горячий туман, сквозь который не видно ничего.

— Твоя не-ложь, — тяжело выдыхает Трандуил в ухо Барду, — невероятно забавна.

Бард поднимает голову и ждет, пока мир не перестанет кружиться.

— Я… — глаза захлопываются, и Бард стонет, а затем выдает очередь таких выражений, что покраснел бы и сапожник. — Прошу прощения, — говорит он, замечая изогнутую бровь Трандуила. — Я не… — он не договаривает и скулит, когда два пальца сжимают его сосок.  
— Я жду, — Трандуил весь терпение, но, не дождавшись ответа, опускает голову и обводит затвердевший сосок Барда языком.

«Меньше болтай, больше двигайся», — услужливо мелькает в голове у Барда, а затем все мысли опять пропадают, потому что Трандуил кусает его шею и мочку уха. Голова Барда откидывается назад, и все, что он может — держаться, пока Трандуил раскачивает их обоих. Он всего лишь тряпичная кукла, которую Трандуил может использовать на свое усмотрение, оружие, которое Трандуил может применить против него самого. Его слабости, его желание, разгоревшееся от предчувствия опасности. Низменную природу, вышедшую на первый план.

_Если это всё — низменные инстинкты, если тело предательски подводит его разум, то почему им так сложно сопротивляться?_

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — шепчет Трандуил ему в ухо, — ш-ш-ш. — Трандуил отпускает его запястья. — Смотри на меня, — слышит Бард. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд, правда пытается, хотя Трандуил прямо перед ним, их лбы соприкасаются, носы жестко прижаты один к одному, а дыхание одного согревает губы другого.

Трандуил трется бедрами о его бедра, и против воли глаза Барда закрываются.

— Смотри. На. Меня, — повторяет Трандуил, снова вдавливается в него, и Бард стонет от усилия, от удовольствия, от всего.

Бард почти слышит непроизнесенные слова «хороший мальчик», когда на губах эльфа появляется неторопливая ухмылка, и он снова толкается бедрами, но это уже почти не имеет значения: все растворяется в грязной темной дымке, где мир продолжает сжиматься, пока не остается ничего, кроме двух голубых огоньков глаз Трандуила, кроме тепла тела, прижатого к его телу, кроме твердого скользкого члена, трущегося о его собственный, кроме едва заметных выдохов — единственного свидетельства, что Лесной король вообще что-то чувствует.

И теперь Бард тоже толкается в ответ, быстро и беспорядочно, делая короткие, неверные выдохи, и жар медленно разгорается у основания его спины. Он неуклюже целует губы и ключицу Трандуила. ( _Ключица. Влажная._ )

Трандуил хватает его за волосы и, поднимая его голову, грубо целует, опять до крови, и Бард воет — и тут же изрыгает проклятия, когда Трандуил полупоцелуями-полуукусами спускается по его шее, а потом яростно кусает, — и каждая мышца в теле Барда напрягается, прежде чем он падает за грань, и кончает как никогда сильно, и на мгновение мир совсем расплывается, оставляя после себя только черно-белые пятна и сокрушительные ощущения. _Удовольствие, жар, смерть, конец._

— _Твой правитель_ , — шепотом рычит Трандуил в ухо Барду, и на пике оргазма Бард стонет — низко, почти неслышно.

Когда он наконец смотрит на Трандуила, то совсем не удивляется, видя его ухмылку. И с каких пор это — чем бы _это_ ни было — стало соревнованием?

Вероятно, есть вещи, которые Бард никогда не узнает. Но он скорее сотрет эту ухмылку с лица эльфа, чем позволит ему уйти просто так. ( _Выиграть._ )

( _Прикосновение. Горячее. Твердое_.)

Он берет в руку член Трандуила и проводит большим пальцем по щели, размазывая предсемя по головке. Трандуил подается вперед и сдавленно хнычет, оскорбленно глядя на Барда. Вероятно, никто не имеет права касаться его так, переиначивать правила игры. Бард уверен, что это пойдет Трандуилу на пользу.

( _Пульсирует. Прикосновение. Хорошо_.)

— Не правитель, — отвечает Бард, начиная поглаживать, и смотрит, как распахиваются глаза Трандуила и расширяются зрачки, когда грубые пальцы Барда водят по чувствительной коже.

Трандуил сглатывает, и откидывает голову назад, чтобы Бард не увидел, как он теряет самообладание, но Бард не собирается с этим смиряться. Он заставит Лесного короля смотреть на него, он увидит — увидит, как тот не выдержит, увидит поэзию его обликов, запомнит и выучит каждое движение, каждый вздох, каждую тонкость.

— Смотри на меня, — он берет Трандуила за шею и заставляет повиноваться.

Он видит, что Трандуил пытается, изо всех сил пытается сдержаться, не поддаться желанию тереться сильнее, касаться больше, пытается не двигать бедрами. Бард целует его, грубо и страстно, и двигает рукой еще быстрее. И хотя Трандуил все еще сдерживается, Бард замечает каждое едва видное изменение в выражении его лица: как опускаются веки, как перекатываются желваки, как на лбу собираются бусины пота и капают вниз — и как вырываются едва слышные вздохи, когда Трандуил сам начинает отвечать на прикосновения Барда, раскачиваясь, но все пытается остановиться, схватив Барда за поясницу. Как неожиданно громко он хнычет — звук так отчётливо слышен в душном, жарком шатре, — когда Бард угадывает его желание.

И на последнем толчке, на последнем касании Трандуил выгибается, откидывая голову назад, и стонет, стонет громко, безудержно и грязно, кончает, забрызгав всю руку Барда.

Они лежат, прислонившись друг к другу и тяжело дыша. Бард лениво думает, что после внезапных стонов и последнего протяжного крика Трандуила скрывать что-нибудь будет бесполезно. Потом будет время все обдумать, но сейчас — это сейчас, и Трандуил рядом, такой теплый, расслабленный и тонкий, и воздух вокруг горячий и тяжелый, и от этого кружится голова. Он целует эльфа — не нежно, но неторопливо и долго, совсем не как раньше. Трандуил поворачивает голову и отвечает на поцелуй, проводя рукой по боку Барда, и вдруг хватает его за задницу.

_Нечестно. Постоянно играет нечестно._

Бард хватает его за руку, выдыхая:  
— Ах ты засранец.

Трандуил только ухмыляется.

— Так ты забудешь о драгоценностях? — спрашивает Бард.

Трандуил отвечает, проводя губами по его щетине:  
— Может быть.  
— Я не приму никаких «может быть», — шепчет в ответ Бард, — только «да» или «нет».  
— Так серьезно, — мурлычет Трандуил. — Считай, что долги Озерного города, — он нежно прихватывает губами мочку Бардового уха, — списаны.

Трандуил легко проводит языком по чувствительной коже, и Барда непроизвольно пробивает дрожь. Он широко улыбается:  
— Как мило, что — _ах_ — это мелкое недоразумение прояснилось.  
— Ты, разумеется, отправишься к Эребору, — невозмутимо продолжает Трандуил.

Бард подумывает ответить, что вряд ли. Но и в самом деле — разве не должен он сделать все ради своих людей? Разве они не будут благодарны за золото, благодаря которому смогут начать жизнь сначала?

То, как блестит в неверном свете кожа Трандуила, никак не влияет на это решение.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Бард. — Во имя жителей Озерного города.  
— Во имя жителей Озерного города, — эхом отзывается Трандуил, и Бард замечает нотку самодовольного торжества в его голосе.

Но Бард решает не обращать внимания и вместо этого позволяет Трандуилу поцеловать себя.


End file.
